Saturdays
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Joanne has a surpise for Maureen. A MaureenJoanne sex fic. NC17! Read and review.


**A/N: Two fics from me in one day. Wow. I felt bad not showing some smutty love for Mo/Jo sooo here we go. A sex Mo/Jo fic. ENJOY!  
**

It was Saturday, one of Maureen's favorite days of the week. Not only was it the day Joanne had off work but also it was the day they chose to stay in doors and have sex all day. Well, not all day but a good portion of it. There was some cuddling and sleep thrown in between orgasms.

So far, they had covered all the basics, Maureen on bottom, Joanne on top, Joanne on bottom, Maureen on top, on their knees, against the wall, in the shower, in the kitchen, the list really does go on and on. The new ways they were thinking of having sex was astounding not to mention where.

Right now, they were on the kitchen table, Maureen having just gone down on her girlfriend, bringing her to a blissful orgasm, which only left her satisfied at the fact she could make Joanne feel so good. The lawyer slow sat up, panting, her figure glistening with sweat. She moved off the table and into Maureen's lap, kissing her on the lips.

"I know what I want to do next." She whispered once breaking the kiss.

"Oh? What's that, pookie?" Maureen questioned with much curiousness, her hands roaming Joanne's figure once more.

"Tie you up. To the bed. Your legs and arms so you can't move." Joanne replied, nipping at her earlobe.

Maureen's brows rose at the words, becoming wet with excitement. "Mmm, what a naughty lawyer you are." She said, giggling a bit. "Where's the rope?" She asked, smirking.

"I've got a surprise for you actually. Meet you in the bedroom." Joanne said, kissing her hard on the lips before getting up, going into the guest bedroom, heading straight to the closet. She looked around for what she was looking for. Smiling, she walked into the bedroom and found Maureen already waiting for her.

The lawyer crawled up to Maureen, straddling her abdomen revealing leather straps and a blindfold. Maureen's eyes going wide surprise. "Where did you get those?" She asked, curiously.

"I went shopping with Mimi over lunch one day. I wanted it to be a surprise." Joanne replied, flashing her a smile as she used the straps and tied her hands to the bedposts at the top of the bed. "These won't hurt your wrists or ankles. I made sure to ask." She told her, sliding down to tie Maureen's ankles down.

"Awe, that's so sweet." Maureen said, smirking, looking at her hands and ankles. She couldn't hide the excitement. "Mm, this will be fun to watch." She stated, grinning.

Joanne shook her head. "You don't get to watch. I'm blind folding you." She said, moving up towards her only to place the mask over her eyes with a smirk. She leaned down and kissed her lover's lips, her tongue sliding into the brunette's mouth, keeping her from responding.

After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and began her work, trailing her lips down Maureen's neck only to nip at her soft skin, sucking on it, leaving small hickies all the way down her chest. She felt Maureen arch into the touch, listening as she whimpered and groaned in response.

She kissed down between her breasts, her hands moving up to grope them, squeezing slight harsh, hearing a curse word spill from Maureen's lips. She looked up at moment before lowering her mouth back to the skin, kissing over to her right breast. She ran her tongue around her nipple before letting it flick over her nipple, taking it into her mouth only to suck on it, rolling the nipple between her teeth. When she had given that one enough attention, she moved over to the left.

Joanne heard Maureen's breathing quicken as she did this, the soft whimpers only making her want to give her more. "Joanne… I want to watch you do this." Maureen groaned, which caused her to pull her mouth away.

"No." She told her, kissing down her toned stomach, her hand moving to massage the area just above her womanhood, her other hand rubbing her inner thighs as her thumbs moving over the soft, tender skin. She lowered her mouth to her lover's center, letting her tongue move up the length of her, hearing a gasp from above.

She pushed her tongue into between her the soft folds of her girlfriend's core, finding her soaked. "You're so wet." She whispered, gazing up the length over Maureen's perfect figure, watching her chest rise and fall with each shallow breath. The only sound she heard was a whimper, the brunette tugging at her restraints.

Joanne smirked just as her mouth once more returned to Maureen's center, pushing her tongue inside her only to lick at her clit, biting down on the small bundle of nerves before sucking on them. "Joanne!" Maureen cried out, her hips bucking at the sudden pressure, her fingers curling to dig at the leather that was keeping her from doing anything.

A devious smile crossed Joanne's lips as she moved her tongue down, tracing the brunette's opening before slipping deep into her, locating that one spot before letting the tip of her tongue brush over it repeatedly, which only caused Maureen to shudder on. Seeing her shudder only made her smile, wanting to see more. She began to plunge her tongue in and out of the drama queen, hitting that tender spot each time.

"Oh my… Joanne… fuck…" Maureen moaned out in pleasure, fighting the restraints, suddenly very thankful they weren't going to hurt what with the way she was thrashing around. She could feel her orgasm already building deep within her, honestly feeling as if she was on fire, Joanne's movements in and out of her only increasing that feeling.

The lawyer removed her tongue, plunging three fingers into her center as she rose up a bit to remove the blindfold, capturing Maureen's lips in a heated kiss while her fingers pulsated into Maureen. She could feel Maureen getting close, just the way her walls tightened around her fingers. It caused her to move back down, pulling her fingers out and thrusting her tongue in.

She brought the drama queen to a screaming orgasm, her sweet juices flowing so freely just as her name did from Maureen's lips. Joanne licked her clean before pulling back, moving first to undo the leather straps from her ankles before moving upward to undo her hands.

"That… was… wow." Maureen mumbled, slowly getting control over her breathing, speechless over what just happened. She wrapped her arms around Joanne; curling up against her body, fatigue overtaking her now. "I think I like that position." She added, kissing her girlfriend.

"Me too." Joanne said with a smile, reaching for the blanket only to pull it around both of them. "I love you." She whispered, stroking Maureen's hair, brushing it from her face.

"I love you too, Joanne." Maureen said, sharing another kiss with her before laying her head down on her chest, listening to the lawyer's steady heartbeat. She could only sigh in content. "Oh and have I mentioned I love Saturdays?" She asked, curiously, her voice growing rather quiet.

"No, you haven't." She replied, giving a low chuckle. "Go to sleep now, honeybear." She stated, watching as Maureen fell into a peaceful sleep. She couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. She placed a kiss on her forehead and laid her head down, silently thanking Mimi for suggesting they go to the sex store before falling too sleep as well. 

-Fin.

**I wrote this with no sleep. It's almost 7 am so yeah, sorry if it's sucky and have a wonderful Saturday. **


End file.
